The shooting
by special agent Ali
Summary: There is a disturbance at the the Bar None and as usual Ted McGriff is in big trouble. But this time his luck may have run out. Will Ted make out okay? Or is it bye bye Ted again forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all so I mostly use misc for JONAS but I now been catching up on a show I used to love as a child. Hey Dude was a 90's show and I have all three seasons now and I can't wait till they release the final two._

_For all who were a 90's child like me, hope you enjoy Hey Dude, wish there was a spot for the show would love to see fanfic. _

"Why you wicked little brat! You trying to kill me girlie?" The guest yelled at Bradley Taylor as he jumped off his horse.

Brad got off hers and tried to calm the angry guest. "Mr. Harrison, of course not! Almond must have gotten spooked or something! All of the Bar none horses we use are sweet and friendly" she replied.

The angry man would not be reasoned with. "Yeah right!" he spat. "I'll teach you to bully me you wretched woman!" he hissed and then pulled out a pistol. Brad took a giant step back in shock.

"Goodbye princess" he whispered and pulled the trigger. Brad went down hard but not because of any wound. Because of the young man who pushed her down and took the bullet.

"Ted!" Brad screamed. Mr. Harrison dropped the gun and took off running.

Brad watched the man run for a moment before turning her attention to her fallen co-worker and friend.

"Ted? Oh god, please be alive Ted!" she begged as she rolled him over.

The bullet hit right arm just below the shoulder. Ted groaned as she lifted his head into her lap and tousled his hair.

"Help me! Someone please help me save him!" Brad screamed.

"Don't worry…so much….Brad…noth…nothing…can keep…Ted…down" he slurred as he tried to speak.

"Shh….I know Ted…" she replied and tears fell from her eyes at she stared into his eyes.

Thoughts of her first date swam in her mind. "Your insane Ted McGriff…but I think that's what made me like you" she murmured.

Ted gave a small smile as he tried to not cry from the agonizing pain in his arm.

_Anyone think Brad and Ted make a cute couple? I love the date episode too bad Ted had to leave but least David returned. Not sure who he was cuter as the wisecracking suave Ted or the cute sweet Jeff from STTW. (If you know show you get a cookie)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not even sure people are reading this story of mine but I hope someone clicks on it and enjoys it. If you never seen the show you should, its funny and cute and I still can't wait till they put the other two seasons out on DVD I own the first three and love them._

_Anyway back to the Bar None ranch/ _

Danny Lightfoot was doing his afternoon chores when he heard Brad's cry and ran to her. A young blonde woman soon was running beside him.

"Danny? I heard a gunshot and Brad…" she called and the young Indian nodded.

"I hope she isn't hurt" he replied. Melody Hanson nodded and they quickened their pace to their friend.

"Brad? You all right?" Melody asked as they found her with her back turned on her knees. She was shaking slightly and Melody realized she was crying.

"Brad? What's Wr…" Melody began and gasped as her words died on her tongue. Before she could ask what was wrong Brad turned and the two saw Ted and the blood coming off his arm.

"Oh no! Ted!" Danny cried as Melody kept her hands over her mouth in shock.

"It's all my fault guys! Almond got spooked and the guest blamed me and…." Brad explained and faltered.

"No! I'm fine…guys…just small scratch…not Brad…fault" Ted whined.

"You would say that Ted…" Danny replied shaking his head. "But I hope your right…you know that is how people lose…"

"Come on Danny…nothing can keep…keep Ted…down" Ted replied.

"All right…come on, lets get you some help…I reckon the guest who did this is gone by now…" Danny said.

"He took off after Ted fell…he probably got away and now Ted…" Brad replied.

"Guess again you two" a new voice said.

The Bar none staff all looked up to see Jake and Buddy. The young men were Mr. Ernst's, -the owner- nephew and son.

"I heard the shot and tackled the man. Lucy and Kyle helped me tie him up and are watching him till the police come…we came to see if you guys were okay" he added.

"Just…fine" Ted replied as he sat up and leaned again Danny and Brad.

"Are you sure Ted? Looks like a lot of blood coming out of your arm" Buddy asked.

"All right kids the police are on their way here…I hope no one got…" Mr. Ernst spoke walking over. His words died off as he noticed Ted.

"Could…be…worse…Mr. E" He replied.

"Yes…well …their sending an ambulance as well…I called them as soon as I heard the shot….glad I did" he replied.

Before Ted could speak again the police and ambulance arrived. "That was pretty fast…guess some people know how to respond quickly" he joked.

The paramedics quickly loaded Ted and got him settled. Brad jumped in beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks Leonfiremustang for making me smile. Glad someone appreciates this awesome show like I do. Here is the third part, hope all enjoys. _

Ted groaned as the pain in his arm was still pretty intense. Brad took his hand and he squeezed it.

"Thanks….for being with me….Brad….I know I'm not your….most favorite person" Ted told her, trying to ignore the pain.

She smiled at him, careful to keep her eyes on his and not his arm. "I had to Ted…you could have…" she said and stopped. The word was even to painful to mention.

Ted squeezed her hand a little harder. "Then I'd be your guardian angel Brad…" he said sweetly.

"Oh Ted…." Brad murmured. She wiped a loose tear off her cheek. "I really am sorry…" she added, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't be…I know I am not…heck…even if I lose this arm…still would never regret taking a dive for you" Ted answered.

Brad only smiled. 'Wow…I never thought Ted McGriff could be so…so kind and heroic…but I guess he really is a good friend' she thought.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Ted is taken to emergency. Brad is alone in the waiting room.

The others soon arrive though and Melody rushes to Brad. "Are you all right Brad?" she asks sweetly.

Brad nods. "He didn't hurt me" she replies. Melody only raises her brow at her.

"That's not what I meant" she says. Brad doesn't despond or even give eye contact.

Melody grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet. "Brad…we known each other a long time now…you can tell me anything" she says softly.

Brad only looks away. "I'm fine Mel…." she says softly. "No you're not…and it's okay to be frightened…I know I am" Melody insists.

That seems to break the tough teen and she begins to cry again. Melody pulls her close and hugs her tightly.

Brad returns the hug, grateful to have Melody in her life. 'They both drive me crazy but I guess I really can't picture not having Ted and Mel in my life' she thinks.

'I hope Ted and Brad get better…maybe now they'll finally realize they are perfect for each other' Melody thinks.

The guys all sat down and watched their friends hug with worried expressions. After a while the girls parted but Melody pulled Brad to the floor and made her lie her head on her lap.

"We may be here a while so you may as well get comfortable" she insisted and Brad complied.

She closed her eyes and Melody silently massaged her temples and stroked her long hair lovingly.

Brad then fell asleep and Buddy fell off his chair and curled into Melody's side.

"I hope we can leave here soon and get back to normal" he murmured softly to the teen.

Melody nodded. "Me too buddy" she agreed as she put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him gently.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, amazing when you do other fandom's your other stories get forgotten. Well this year I am determined to complete least some of my stories from years ago. This will be first one done then._

_Thanks so much LeonFireMustang and please forgive me for long wait. _

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Buddy asked twenty minutes later.

"Who knows pal…I just hope Ted will be all right" Jake responded.

"Me too…I really missed him when he went to summer school…my gosh if that man had…" Danny said and trailed off.

"We know Danny…" Melody said. "Guys…maybe we should throw Ted a party…show him that we really do love he's here with us again" she added.

"That sounds fun…I think the kid deserves it…he may be a pain in the neck sometimes but…Ted is a really good man" Mr. Ernst agreed.

"Thanks Mr. E…I wish we could start now but…I don't wanna just leave" Melody said.

Brad had awoken at the voices and now decided to make it known. "It's okay Melody…why don't you go ask Lucy to drive you back with the guys" she suggested.

"But…Brad…"

"Brad's right Melody…we'll stay here and wait…Ted's family should be here soon as well so he's already going to have way too many visitors as it is" Mr. Ernst cut in.

Melody nodded. "You're right Mr. E…just please tell Ted we do love him we just had a lot of work to do…he'll forgive us when he sees the party" she said.

Brad stood with Mr. Ernst's help and Melody went to the cafeteria to find Lucy who was getting a snack.

She told her the plan and Lucy nodded. "Sounds like fun Mel…I guess old goofball Ted deserves a hero party" she agreed.

"Yeah…Ted's always causing mischief but…he is a good friend too…I wish we had been nicer with his return" she said.

"Well now you have a chance too…you can't worry about the past its history that can't be fixed…lets just worry about our future and hope no other gun carrying whacko's are part of it" Lucy said.

"Amen to that Lucy…least Ted only got hit in his arm…I just can't get the noise out of my head and Brad screaming" Melody said. She stopped and a tear fell, the first she shed all day.

Lucy could tell she'd been holding back for Brad's sake and pitied her. She gently pulled on Melody's arms. "Come here" she said gently and Melody accepted her hug.

"It's okay to cry now Melody…Brad's not here" she whispered. That opened the floodgates and Melody sobbed on Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh Lucy…I was so scared" she cried. Lucy just held her tightly with one hand rubbing the girls back and the other stroking her hair. "It's okay…its over now and were all safe" she whispered.

Melody cried a couple minutes more and then she calmed down. Lucy sat her in a chair and got napkins. She waited till the young woman was cleaned up before extending a hand.

"Feel better now?" she asked kindly. Melody nodded. "Yeah…thanks Lucy" she said sincerely.

"It's okay…I'm a girl too…its okay to cry sometimes" she said and slipped an arm around Melody. "Now lets go work on this party" she said and led Melody back to the guys.


End file.
